User blog:Alica123/The FINAL News Team Choices and roles
Okay, so we all know this News Team Thingy we've been talking bout. So far the twelve members were chosen, and since NeneG left, SCherry and I had a whole chaos fixing this, and now we decided who will do what, what roles there will be (since NeneG wanted to do something with the mainpage; and the mainpage is filled up enough and she didn't discuss it with me or another admin) and stuff. Here's what came out: 1. Advice Collum- You have an undercover account and people sent you messages on your talk page. '- iCarly Wikia Advice Columnist' 2.Blog of the Week-You find ten blogs that you really like that week and rate them. '- SunriseDaisy' 3. episode review (Seddie) - Seddiaforever 4. Episode Review (Creddie) Giantkid (thanks for accepting it, she never signed up for the News Team and still is ready to help out (: ) Episode Review (Cam) -''' Alica123''' (was the only Cam shipper in the team) Note: (IF THERE ARE NO NEW EPISODES TO REVIEW, THEY SHOULD REVIEW SOMETHING ELSE, NO MATTER WHAT. JUST SOMETHING TO REVIEW. MAYBE THE NEWEST MOVIE OR THE NEWEST SONG BY AN ARTIST, BUT SINCE THERE'S NOT ALWAYS A NEW EPISODE SOMETHING HAS TO BE DONE) '' 6. Poll of the week. Quote of the week. Wiki update. - '''Jon 7.Stars Update-Give an update about how the celebrity life (of iCarly people) is doing! You can also do an review about anything by the stars, for example a show/movie they acted on or a song by them. '- Otherworldly Poptart' 8. Picture of the week-Person picks five pictures and users vote on their favorite - PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 - Rosalie '(they don’t work together. They do it on different blogs on their own. Since there are dozens of blogs every week it’ll be completely different.) 10. Captain contest- give a picture. Users comment on what a good caption would be, and then next week the person in charge chooses their top three. - DryYoshi - ObsessiveSeddieDisorder -''' Booklover101''' (again, they don’t work together, they do it on different blogs on their own. There are millions of pics out there after all so it’ll be different) 11. Three new user interviews. You just choose out three users (it doesn't matter if you like them or not) and interview them with about 10 or a little more questions you'd like to ask them (and they are ready to answer :P *glares at Jessi* xD jkjk) and post the three interivews you did in a blog. Every week you have to choose three new users. It doesn't matter if both of you interview the same person since you will (hopefully) ask different questions. If we notice you're not interviewing someone just because you don't like them we will ask you to interview a specific person. - ILoveSeddie1234321 (with the exception that she was to do only one interview a week because of personal problems) - FreddieSeddieI'mReady If there are any problems Alica will try to replace for a week IF they tell her at least 4 days before Sunday, whcih is the day the interview blog has to be put up. (Aaaand once again... They don’t work together. They do it on different blogs on their own. Since there are dozens of blogs every week it’ll be completely different.) Did we miss out anyone? What do you think? I don't know how we're gonna find that out if you don't comment. :) Category:Blog posts